


A Whole New World

by anotherhinnyfan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhinnyfan/pseuds/anotherhinnyfan
Summary: A Kol Mikaelson x Salvatore sister love story. When the youngest Salvatore becomes a vampire one fateful night in 1864, she meets a strange man in the woods who would turn out to be the great love of her life.
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Eek I really hope you enjoy this!  
> TW: a few mentions of canon levels of violence

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

When Katherine Pierce came to stay at the Salvatore’s house, Y/N couldn’t have been more thrilled to have another girl in the house. Not that she didn’t love her brothers, on the contrary, she loved them very much, but all her life she had secretly longed for a sister. Finally, she had someone to really talk to, a friend, a confidante, and she couldn’t wait for when she would choose one of her brothers and become a real sister. The day she found out about Katherine’s secret, the day that she accidentally walked in on her feeding on Damon, she wasn’t scared, although she knew she should have been. She knew that a sensible young girl would have told someone immediately, or at the very least ran away, but she didn’t. She was intrigued by vampirism in a way she couldn’t explain.

Y/N had spent most of her evening in her bedroom, absorbed in a book; she knew that Katherine was busy with Stefan earlier, so she kept her distance so as to not see anything traumatic. When she left the room, the house seemed unnaturally quiet, and there was no one in sight. She went downstairs to check there, but nobody was there, until Damon stormed through the front door, making her jump up in shock. “Y/N”, he burst out, “Father knows, about Katherine. They’re planning on killing her, on killing all of them.” Her hands flew over her mouth in horror – how could he have found out?

“Listen to me, Y/N”, Damon said, his hands firm and resolute on her shoulders, piercing her with his icy gaze, “Stefan and I are going to save her. You _will_ see her again, I promise.” Shaking her head frantically, she cried, “Let me come with you, Damon, please,” as she took hold of his arm, but he tore it from her grip. “It is far too dangerous outside, sister. _Please_ , just stay here.” And with that, he rushed out of the front door.

There she stood in the parlor, shaking like a leaf in a storm, worry riddling her mind. She was her father’s favorite, and while he was gentler with her, she also knew that Guiseppe could be a cruel, vindictive man, and if he caught wind of the mission that her brothers were on, she had no idea what he might do; in fact, she shuddered to even think about it. And if they were caught? No, she couldn’t let her brothers face Father’s wrath on their own, she had to be there for them. She headed to the kitchen to retrieve the knife, cringing at the thought of having to use it, but she’d rather be safe than sorry. Running out onto the porch, she heard the shouts of men in the woods nearby and followed their noise. She slipped between the trees, placing her steps with deliberation. It was dark, with only slivers of moonlight to help her see, so she was careful as to not make any sudden movements. The voices were getting closer now, and in a few more steps she could see two men in a clearing, loading a woman into a carriage – _Katherine_. Y/N crouched behind a large tree, watching from a distance as Stefan distracted the men and Damon knocked them unconscious. _Thank heavens_ , she thought, relief washing over her as they hoisted Katherine out of the carriage. She took a step forward to help them when she heard the deafening sound of a gunshot, and then the thud of a body falling on the ground. _Damon_. Another gunshot, and she saw the blood patterns blooming on Stefan’s shirt, before he collapsed.

A horrified, strangled noise left her throat – she wanted to scream but she couldn’t. It was then that she saw the dark figure lurking there, holding a rifle, and then retreating into the trees. The man who had just killed her brothers. Fueled by unbridled rage, she stepped out of hiding and ran until she saw his shadowed figure. “Show yourself!’ she yelled at him, wielding her knife with a shaky hand. The man froze at the sound of her voice. “Show yourself, you bastard, so I can see who you are before I kill you!” He turned around slowly, and as he took a step forward, the moon illuminated his face. The knife fell out of her grasp and onto the twigs and leaves below their feet. She couldn’t believe her own eyes. “ _Father_?” she croaked, tears starting to prick at her eyes.

“You should not have left the house, Y/N”, Guiseppe said, his eyes hard and unfeeling as they stared at his daughter. She quivered on the spot, unable to move. “You- _you_ killed Stefan and Damon?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I killed your brothers.” There was no hint of remorse in his voice. She broke down into quiet sobs, tears streaming down her face as she tried to process her loss. How dare he stand there and face her after committing such an atrocity? “They just wanted to save Katherine, Father. They are your sons; how could you do that to them?” she cried. He took a few steps closer to her. “Katherine is a _vampire_ , Y/N. But of course, you knew that already.” Her despair was now clouded by red anger. She paused for a second, trying to compose herself before defiantly sticking her chin out and replying, “So what of it? Katherine was like a sister to me, and vampire or not, nothing could change that.” Guiseppe’s face twisted into disgust, although Y/N could have sworn she saw a flash of regret in the mix. “I am sorry, Y/N. But I cannot have sympathizers for children.” The sound of a bullet being fired was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

-

How much time had passed, she did not know, but it was still dark when Y/N woke up alone on the forest floor. She sat up gingerly, a slight pain in her stomach. To her horror, when she looked down, her dress was torn and bloody at the bodice from where she had been shot. The memories were coming back now, how her father had let his hatred for vampires justify killing his own children in cold blood. But if he had killed her, how was she awake?

Stumbling to get on her feet, she pressed her fingers against her stomach – her wound was completely healed, which only added to her confusion, and she felt the most ravenous hunger, clawing at her stomach and throat, making her almost dizzy. Her only instinct was to get out of this forest and find help. She didn’t even notice when she bumped into someone, hard. One of the guards that Damon had knocked out. “Miss Salvatore? What are you- oh my goodness, you’re hurt”, he sputtered, looking down at her bloodied dress. “What-”

“I’m fine”, she interjected, finding his voice far too loud for her liking, it was hurting her ears. The steady thrum of his pulse, however, was ever so enticing. Something in her body was telling her that he was the key to quelling that hunger in her. She looked away from him and at her feet instead, in an attempt to suppress the thirst. But the sound, the _smell_ , it pulled her in like a magnet. She could hear him calling her name, but it was so hard to focus when all she could think about was blood. And at that moment, she remembered that Katherine had never told her how one became a vampire, and suddenly she knew exactly what was happening to her. She couldn’t control herself, not when it was in such close proximity. “I’m sorry,”, she whispered. His confused expression transformed to fear when she bit down on his neck. He had barely started to scream when she pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes, commanding, “Do not move or make a sound.” So, he remained silent, unable to move an inch as Y/N drank from him. The taste was funny at first, warm and metallic – then all of a sudden, irresistible. She reveled in the feelings of immeasurable power that were coursing throughout her body, feeling the blood dripping down her chin.

“It’s good manners to share, you know”, an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. She whipped around to face it and found a total stranger standing there. He looked young and he had a handsome face, with dark purple veins pulsing below his eyes – another vampire. In her shock, she stepped aside, and he reared his head to sink his fangs into his neck. The stranger drank until his body went totally limp and fell to the earth. “Is he-?” Y/N gasped. “He was half dead anyway, darling. You saw to that”, the man said with a saucy grin. She looked at him in disdain, before checking the body. There was no doubting it, he was dead. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” she demanded.

It was then that she realized that she could see him even in the darkness, so for the first time, she took a proper look at him. His attire suggested that he came from wealth, all his clothes were tailored to fit him perfectly, although his frockcoat was now spattered with blood. There was something about the way that he was staring at her that made her uneasy – he sent shivers down her spine, and it was the fact that she didn’t mind it at all disturbed her. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked apprehensively. He started, as if jolted out of a daydream. “Forgive me”, he said, “I enjoy looking at beautiful things. Sometimes I get carried away.” She felt a flush creep up her face at being called beautiful. “I’m Kol Mikaelson. I’m only passing through Mystic Falls; I used to live here quite some time ago and thought I would pay a visit. May I ask you your name?”

“Y/N. Y/N Salvatore,” she replied, extending a hand, which he took in his own, bringing it up to his lips to place a polite kiss, making her face heat up even more. “It is lovely to meet you, Y/N”, he said with a smile that was more disarming than she’d care to admit. “Likewise,” she said smiling back at him, although it was a short-lived one. Her brothers were still dead, their bodies lying somewhere in the woods. She couldn’t just leave them. “Is there something the matter?” he asked, seeing the sadness in her face. She nodded quietly, trying her best not to cry – her emotions were running wild. “My brothers are somewhere in this forest, dead. My father shot them dead when he found out that they were in love with a vampire, and he shot me too. I have to find their bodies, give them a proper funeral…” Her voice became thick with tears and trailed away.

Even though they had only just met, Kol couldn’t stand to see the pain on her beautiful face. Something about her drew him in in a way that he had never experienced before, made him want to care. “I’m sorry about your brothers. I’ll help you find them”, he reassured her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She couldn’t explain it, but something told her that she could trust him, that she should. So, she walked with him through the woods in their search.

They walked through the trees in the darkness for over an hour, with no luck. In that time, they talked nonstop – exchanging horror stories of evil fathers, Kol’s tales from his numerous travels abroad and rendezvous with witches, about his family and how they were the origins of every vampire in the world. There was a whole world out there that she knew nothing about, and the more she heard about it, the more she ached to see it. “So where are you going to next?” she asked him enviously. He chuckled and hummed, “I’m not sure. Perhaps New Orleans to see my brothers, or New York City. France, Italy, India. It’s entirely up to me.” He watched her longing expression and wondered how she would respond to what he was about to ask her. “Would you like to come with me?” She almost tripped over a large tree root, not having expected him to ask that at all, and gave him a bewildered look. “I could show you a world that you could never have imagined. Magic and real adventure, far beyond the likes of this town”, he said. She stammered, not knowing what to say. “I- I… don’t think that would be a good idea. This is my home. I have responsibilities here that I have to take care of.” She looked away awkwardly. There was no doubt that the offer was tempting, but how could she leave town with a man she had just met? And there was no chance that she would leave without retribution for Stefan and Damon. “We’ve been searching for at least an hour, why haven’t we found them yet?” she cried in frustration. He shook his head. “I don’t know, love. You said that they were shot, which means that there should be a strong scent of blood, but I’m not getting anything.” Suddenly, he cocked his head to one side. “I hear someone coming”, he muttered. Y/N found that when she focused, she could hear it too – the small, hurried footsteps of a woman, getting closer by the second, until she appeared before them. “Emily!” Y/N sighed in relief.

Her eyes wandered over Y/N, taking in her torn dress covered in blood and grime. “You’ve completed the transition”, she stated, a hint of disappointment in her voice. “How did you know?” she asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You need to come with me", Emily urged, “I’ll explain everything, but right now you need my help. Here, put this on, it won’t be long before the sun is up.” She handed Y/N a ring, a bulky silver band set with a large blue stone, with her initial on top in silver as well. Y/N looked at both Emily and Kol, before turning around to face him. “I must go", she said, unable to hide the regret in her voice. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly. “I understand", he said with a slight nod. “But if by chance you change your mind about my offer… meet me at the clock tower by dawn. I’ll be waiting.” She gave him a long, wistful glance before walking away, knowing that it would be the last time she saw him.

-

They walked with haste as Emily began to fill her in. “It was Katherine", she said, “she had me slip her blood into your afternoon coffee.” _I knew that coffee tasted funny._ “When you died, you woke up in transition, and you completed it when you drank human blood.” Emily explained how she had kept Katherine and all the others safe in a tomb. Y/N kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something about where they were going but she didn’t, so she decided to speak up. “Emily, you have to tell me what’s going on. Where are you taking me?” she implored. “You will see for yourself soon”, Emily insisted, “we are almost there.” Y/N could hear the rushing of water close by; they were nearing the falls. The closer they got, the clearer the sounds of two voices became, voices that she could recognize anywhere. _No. It can’t be_. She picked up her pace, almost running, until she saw them. Her brothers, very much alive.

They were arguing heatedly, but she could only hear snippets of their conversation over the sound of the water. Both of them were hardly paying attention to their surroundings until Damon finally saw her out of the corner of his eye; in that moment, everything went quiet. “Y/N?” he faltered. Her incredulous expression turned to a huge smile as she ran to them, pulling them both into a massive hug. When she finally pulled away, Stefan saw the glint of blue on her hand, and grabbed it in his, realizing the fate that had befallen his sister as well. “No”, he whispered, “how could this happen?” 

“When Damon told me that you were going to save Katherine, I followed you. I saw Father shoot you, and when I confronted him, he killed me too. But then I woke up. According to Emily, Katherine slipped me her blood earlier. I think she knew that she was going to be captured today. I think she wanted to be able to see me again… someday.” Stefan balled up his fist and slammed it into his other hand. “Damn it”, he muttered, shaking his head angrily, “I don’t want this for you, Y/N.” She huffed, having expected a warmer response. “Well, I didn’t exactly ask for this”, she replied, “but what’s done is done, and we can be together now. I thought you were both _dead_.” She heard a low snort from Damon. “Thanks to Stefan, we _are_ dead. In a sense.”

“What do you mean ‘thanks to Stefan’?” she asked, slightly confused. She didn’t like the look in Damon’s eyes; in fact, she had never seen him so contemptuous. “Well, sister, while you were away, Stefan was busy killing our father.” Eyes widened, she turned to her other brother in disbelief. “But that’s not all”, Damon continued, “I wasn’t going to complete the transition. I was going to let myself die, until Stefan forced me to drink from her so we could be together for eternity.” He gestured at the lifeless body that was cast to a side. “An eternity of misery, brother, starting now. I’m leaving,” he spat out, as Stefan looked down in guilt. Her attention turned back to Damon. “You’re leaving? Why? And where?” He shook his head, “I don’t know. Anywhere is better than here. Come with me, sister. We can survive this together.”

“No”, Stefan protested, shaking his head, “Mystic Falls is our home. She’d be better off staying here, with me.” And just like that the two of them were back to arguing, but this time, over which one of them would take care of her. She had had enough. “Don’t I get a say in all this?!” she burst out, silencing both of them. “Stefan, Mystic Falls will always be home. But I’m ready to see the rest of the world, and I can’t do that by staying here with you.” She saw Damon smirk out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. “But Damon, I don’t want to go with you either. I can’t choose between the two of you, so please don’t make me. Besides, I’m 18, I can make my own decisions.” Neither of them looked particularly happy, but they didn’t say anything. “I can’t live my whole life with my older brothers looking over my shoulder,” she sighed.

It took a while, but eventually both of them nodded in understanding. She wrapped her arms around Stefan, hugging him tight. “I’ll miss you, Stef”, she whispered, feeling him nod against her. “Me too. Promise me you’ll visit.”

“I promise,” she replied before turning to Damon. The anger in him was gone for a while, right now there was only concern for his sister. “I’ll be okay,” she assured him, pulling him in her embrace. “Take care of yourself, Y/N”, he said, a strange lump in his throat. “And keep in touch,” he added as she pulled away.

It was then that she noticed the faintest streaks of light appearing in the sky. Dawn was coming, fast. She started taking backward steps. “We have an eternity ahead of us. You’ll see me soon, brothers. I promise.” With that, she turned around and sped into the trees. She had an irresistible offer to take up.

-

There were hardly any people out on the street at this time of morning. As Kol leaned against the brick of the clock tower, he saw the sky lighten up as the sun started to rise. She wasn’t coming. Not that he had expected her to, but he felt a strange void, like he missed her already. _Perhaps I’ll see her again someday_ , he thought as he looked up at the sky. Prepared to leave, he turned to the right, when he heard a _whoosh_ behind him. “Leaving so soon?” It was her.

Slowly, he swung around to face her, almost nervous that it wouldn’t really be her, but it was – there she stood in her disheveled, bloodied-up glory, a stark contrast to the shy grin on her face. She watched the smile spreading on his face – a slow quirk of the lips first, then stretching from ear to ear. “You came,” he beamed. Nodding, she walked towards him. “Travelling the world with you? How could anyone turn that down?” Shrugging off his coat, he wrapped it around her to obscure the blood from view. “Such a gentleman,” she remarked, pleasantly surprised at the simple action. He chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets as they started walking together.

“So, where are we going?” she piped up, enthralled by the prospect of having the world at her fingertips. Her whole life she had been sheltered, confined to Mystic Falls and now she was truly free. Kol could see the excitement in her eyes, and he couldn’t deny that it did something to his blackened heart. “Wherever you would like to go, love,” he replied, smiling at her, “although we should probably get you into some new clothes first.”

_New Orleans, 1867_

“I’m nervous”, Y/N muttered, adjusting her sleeves and tugging on her skirt as they stood outside the front door of the enormous house. “Don’t be, darling. I’m positive that they’ll love you,” Kol said, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly before knocking on the door. It was only a few seconds before someone answered the door – a dark-skinned, tall young man. “Marcellus,” said Kol, a slight sardonic tone to his voice as he stepped inside, “how lovely to see you.” She got the impression that it wasn’t lovely at all, which was confirmed by the thinly stretched smile on the man’s face. “Kol,” he acknowledged, his gaze shifting to her. “You must be Y/N. I’m Marcel”, he said, offering her a hand, which she took. “Pleased to meet you, Marcel,” she replied, shaking his hand with a polite smile. Looking around, she saw all sorts of expensive and rare trinkets on the side tables. _Fancy_.

“Well, look who finally came to visit,” she heard from above. Looking up, she saw them on the huge staircase: two men, one blonde and one brunette, and a beautiful lady who was looking at her with what seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and kindness. A smile broke out over Kol’s face, a kind that she had never seen before, one that must be reserved for family. It made her feel good, seeing him this way. “It’s good to see all of you,” he called out as the three of them descended the stairs. She felt his grip on her hand tighten once more and gave a nervous smile. “Everyone, this is the incredible Y/N Salvatore,” Kol declared, not taking his eyes off her for a second. His voice softened. “Meet my family, love.”

_Paris, 1889_

“It wasn’t _that_ impressive,” Kol scoffed as they strolled down the Champs de Mars, having just witnessed the unveiling of the Eiffel Tower. “It most certainly was!” Y/N exclaimed, shooting him a look. “Isn’t it fascinating how far mankind has come? Building something a thousand feet tall. In my books, that deserves commendation.” He watched her face as she continued to speak – he loved it when she was passionate, the way her eyes lit up and her hands moved through the air, it enchanted him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old man a few meters ahead, hunched over a cart filled with splashes of color – flowers, which she loved. Gesturing for her to stop and stay where she was, he ran to him, and when Kol turned around again, she gasped – in his hands was a huge bouquet of red roses. “For you, love. Twenty-five roses, one for each year we have been together,” he said, giving them to her with a warm smile that just melted her heart. “They’re beautiful, Kol. Thank you,” she said, inhaling their sweet scent. “What made you buy them?” she asked bemusedly, cradling the flowers to her chest. “Well, you love flowers,” he said, reaching up to gently push a tendril of her perfectly curled hair behind her ear, “and I love you.”

_Chicago, 1921_

As soon as they entered Gloria’s, Kol and Y/N were hit with the sounds of raucous jazz music that made her want to dance. Despite Prohibition, the alcohol was flowing freely and the smell of it lingered in the air like a perfume. She took a glass of wine from a passing waiter with a tray and sipped. Looking around, she spotted Rebekah and Klaus in a booth. “There they are,” she pointed out, and they pushed through the crowd of dancing people to make their way towards them. “Brother!” exclaimed a clearly tipsy Klaus, pulling Kol into an embrace.

“It’s been far too long, Y/N,” Rebekah said as she kissed her on the cheek. “Tell this one to stop hiding you away.” She gestured at Kol with narrowed eyes, who simply rolled his eyes at her. “Yes, Kol,” Klaus chimed in, “we hardly see the two of you. One would almost think you were ashamed of us.” Rebekah gasped in mock horror, clutching the string of pearls around her neck. Y/N giggled, “We’re sorry. I swear, we’ll visit more often. We just get… busy a lot.” She leaned into his neck, kissing the hot skin there, pointedly moaning while Klaus and Rebekah pulled faces. “I can’t watch this, I may vomit,” Rebekah said, getting up and leaving. “Count me in,” Klaus said, his hands over his eyes as he stumbled out of his seat.

Kol looked at her, a mixture of shock and pure glee on his face. “You are one cheeky little minx,” he said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I thought you liked that about me,” she teased, a sparkle in her eyes. He paused for a moment, his lips an inch distance from hers and murmured, “Oh, I love it, darling,” before diving in to kiss her – slowly and softly at first, then passionate and needy, leaving her out of breath. She would never tire of his kisses. “I love you,” she said breathlessly, smiling up at him.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

_Havana, 1943_

As the years had passed by, birthdays had come to lose meaning for Y/N, although Kol never missed the opportunity to plan something extravagant. But this year, he seemed to have actually listened to her, and kept it simple with the most romantic candlelit dinner on the beach, one of her favorite places to be. There was no one there with them except the stars in the sky, the salty breeze and the waves crashing on the shore – it was perfect. “Dance with me?” he asked her, a shy smile on his face.

She giggled and took his hand, getting out of her seat. There was no music, but they didn’t need any. He kept one hand on the small of her back, holding her close, and the other hand entwined in hers. They swayed from side to side, simply enjoying the warmth that they brought each other. “Making that stop at Mystic Falls in 1864 was by far the best decision I’ve ever made,” he whispered into her ear. She chuckled, resting her head on his chest, “And deciding to get the hell out of there with you was the best decision _I’ve_ ever made. You’ve shown me a whole world that I never knew existed.” Unexpectedly, he twirled her around, once, twice, thrice, and let go – the melody of her laugh rang through the air as for just a moment, it felt like she was flying. But when she turned to face him again, he was on one knee, holding up a tiny box with a ring in it.

Her jaw practically dropped to the floor – she never thought she’d see this day. “Y/N,” he said, a smile spreading over his face, “you are the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. The very first day I met you, I knew you were special when I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I don’t ever want to stop thinking about you. We’ve been together for so long now, but its still not enough. I want forever with you, love.” She put a hand over her chest, physically feeling the emotion welling up there. “I know we can’t really get married,” he said with a light chuckle, “but I was hoping you would wear this ring.”

She dropped to her knees in front of him on the cold sand as he pulled the ring out of the box. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of a diamond, faintly glistening in the light of the moon, set in a white gold band and surrounded by smaller diamonds. “Its beautiful,” she whispered, gazing at it and then at Kol. “What do you say, love?” he asked, looking hopeful.

She nodded furiously, smiling like a madwoman, “Yes, of course!” He couldn’t suppress the grin on his face even if he tried, as he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger – it fit perfectly. She leaned in to kiss him, a soft peck, and then everything fell into motion – her hands around his neck and his arms wrapping around her body pulling her flush against his, deepening the kiss. Her heart raced as his lips seared her skin, and her knees grew weak when his fingers curled around her hair. Every ragged breath she took smelled like him and it was inebriating. For those moments, time stopped, and there was no one in the world but them. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips, his hands cupping the sides of her face, foreheads touching gently. “I love you, Kol.” They finally pulled away slightly, catching their breath.

“So,” she teased, wagging her ring finger at him, “does this make me a Mikaelson now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, remember a kudos or comment would make my entire week <3 find me on tumblr @elijahs-wife :)


End file.
